Could Be Something More
by donnalovesTVD4eva
Summary: Sonny's best friend Porcha has an older brother which she and Sonny doesn't know about but when he turns up at Porcha's door everything changes for them both especially Sonny.
1. New Guy On The Block

**Could Be Something More**

**.**

**Summary:**Sonny's best friend Porcha has an older brother which she and Sonny doesn't know about but when he turns up at Porcha's door everything changes for them both especially Sonny.

**Disclaimer: Owned by Disney. Not me *sigh* **

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**New Guy on the Block**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I stared at the road ahead of me sitting next to my mom. She was driving of course since I haven't got my license yet.

Every morning when my mom is driving me to school I would text my best friend since nursery. Porcha she helped me defeat the bullies in primary school when other girls were trying to bully me for being different and not looking at them like they were gods. We were 5 years old that was how serious it was apparently.

She has no other siblings. She was an only child a couple of cousins. But they were all stuck up so she had never mentioned them they would always cause fights and talk about each other. Yeah family has their spats but Porcha's family were dreadful they hated each other.

My phone buzzed through my bag. It was a text from Porcha asking her usual question and me answering back the same answer as usual.

'_Hey we meeting at the school gates Xxxx – P'_

I texted her back.

'_Yeah I'm on my way. I will see you there Xxx – S'_

My phone buzzed again.

'_So am I. See ya there Xxx'_

I put my phone away in my bag and grabbed my bottle of water and took a sip "Mom are you going to be picking me up from school today?"

"Eerm. No sweetheart. Are you able to walk home today? I have to stay and help out at work. People are calling in sick with the flu. So I won't be in until 5 ok honey."

"Ok I don't mind walking home myself." I put the water back in my bag and just stared out of the window.

I snapped out of it when the car came to a stop. I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car then I turned around and jumped with fright.

"Hey." Immediately put my hand to my heart feeling it beating rapidly and was panting.

"Porcha you gave me a fright." She giggled "So is there anything new going on?" She looked at me upset "What's wrong?" I gave her a worried look.

"Well this guy turns up at the door and apparently he Is, my half brother. My dad said that my mom was with someone else before she met him either that she cheated he is my mom's son. But she left before she could deal with all this crap. She is one cruel bitch." I felt sorry for porcha. She never had anything she ever wanted. First her mom beat her. Then she left making her dad go poor before she left and then a kid shows up claiming to be her half brother. To her life is cruel. And I agree.

"Are you ok?" She nodded sadly "So What's his name?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." The name there was something about the name that immediately had me fall in love with him.

"So is he staying with you guys?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah It feels awkward with him around you know with my mom and all." I nodded my head knowing and understanding what she was talking about.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people of the internet I just wanted to say hi and I'm sorry that this is so short well continue to read it will get somewhere. Remember REVIEW please I love you guys**


	2. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Love Is In The Air**

**.**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

We walked into the school gates with our arms linked we weren't like the other girls. Popular. Mean. Cruel. Stuck up. Rich. Gorgeous. Selfish. Sluts and downright bitches. Every good looking boy they have either become friends with them or seduced them. They had the boys wrapped around their perfectly manicured finger. I walked into the school with Porcha on my right side walking confidently when I had suddenly tripped onto the ground. I saw the girls run in front of us laughing and giggling looking back at us. Porcha just sneered at them and gave me a hand to get up. I got up and growled at them and then they growled back fiercer which was actually kind of scary.

Then they turned their heads and their growls turned into giggles and blushing. I followed to where they were looking and then I saw the most beautiful guy in high school ever. His eyes were so blue and his hair lovely blond. He winked at me and Porcha and winked at the other girls and laughed which caused the girls to giggle and follow after him. Yep I am now guessing right. TOTAL LADYKILLER.

He looks like the kind of boy tears hearts out of innocent girls and makes them feel dead after he is finished playing with her. "Is that your brother?" I asked Porcha. She hesitated to answer.

"Yes." She said ashamed "He's like one of those guys who sleep around with hundreds of girls and the girls the next day are like 'Are you gonna call me'." She said in a high pitched voice making me laugh "Then the guys are like 'Yeah of course I love you don't I. But you are just too dumb so maybe I will let you call me and then I won't answer because i'm a tool.'" She said in a deep voice. We both laughed and I was holding my sides I was laughing so much tears came splurting out.

I wiped away the tears after we had finished having our laughing fit. We walked into the school and there was a huge circle all talking at once we pushed our way through our arms still linked together we got to the middle of the circle and saw Porchas brother. He spotted us and winked at us. We both sent him death glares then walked away.

We walked through the halls talking about random things. "So what class are you in first?" I asked Porcha

"I'm in Art what about you."

"I'm in Drama the usual Monday morning for us." We both nodded laughing. Then we heard the bell ring. We both rolled our eyes hugged goodbye and set off to class.

I walked into my drama class and saw him. The new boy. I always sat by myself in classes or if I'm in same class with Porcha I will sit next to her. I could feel his eyes on me just staring at me. I was getting uncomfortable under his gaze and he knew it. I looked over to him and he was still staring over at me 'what' I mouthed to him quite cheekily then he raised his eyebrows then looked away not expecting me to react like that. They probably blush under his gaze but not me he doesn't have me fooled.

"Ok guys welcome back. We have now had our summer break and already have a new peice of meat. Say hello to Chad Dylan Cooper." The teacher introduced him they all said 'hello' then the teacher was talking again "Everyone I really can't be bothered so just watch a film or something do whatever the hell you want I don't give a damn." Then she left and went into her office. Then Chad came over and sat next to me.

"Hey your Sonny right?" I nodded and he sighed at me "I have to ask why do you hate you never even gave me a chance?" I glared at him

"Why. Well you seem like one of those guys who use girls and then throw them away like garbage." I scowled at him and he nodded in understanding

"I know I may seem like that but you don't actually know me Sonny. You have never met the real me. I don't care about what anyone thinks about me. Even you. All I know about you is that you are besties with my little sister and by what I have seen you guys don't seem so popular yourselves how is that nearly every girl I have met in this school are kind of popular even the geeks but you two haven't got any friends except from eachother what is up with that?" He asked

"Because we don't want to be like the other girls in school and it doesn't even help that they bully the weak I don't like them and because we don't look up to them like gods they try to get us down. I don't know how you can hang around that." He laughed and I decided to move away from him but he had followed me.

"I'm sorry but is that why they tripped you up?" He asked and I shook my head

"No. I gave their car a paintjob." He stared at me disapprovingly "She deserved it." I shrugged and he stared at me for an explanation "She caused my mom and dad to have a divorce." I looked away with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for making you talk about it. Which barbie princess was it that caused them to have a divorce." He put a hand on my knee to comfort me.

"It was Tawni Hart. She had her mom seduce my dad and my mom had walked in on them. She had done that because I had wore the same shirt. That was all." I had burst out in tears in front of him and he grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. He looked around to see if anyone was looking but ofcourse no was. They were all listening to their ipods or something like that. I grabbed onto his shirt holding on for dear life and I felt comfortable in his arms I never wanted to let go ever but I had to. He was right he is a nice guy when you get to know him. He is caring.

"Sonny. Would I be able to hang around with you and Porcha I know she doesn't like me that much because i'm her older brother and everything." I wiped my tears and shook my head.

"She does like you it's just that her mom well your mom aswell. Abused her stole her dads money and ran. She was distraught after all that she couldn't believe that she would throw this kind of surprise on them. But at the same time she is feeling sorry for you that you never had a mom just a dada and she is thankful that you didn't go throught what she went through." He stared at me mesmerised "What?" I asked him

"It just sounded like you have been through what she had?" He stared at me with one eyebrow raised

"No I just had to take care of her she had gone through a lot and she had told me what it had felt like and I couldn't ever forget her words." He was now staring intently at me. "And to answer your question yes you can hang with us if you would like." He smiled at me and winked at me and I had to ask "Why do you do that." He laughed

"Do what?" He asked

"Wink at people all the time." He laughed and I laughed with him

"I like when you laugh." He started to stroke my cheek and looked into my eyes we were moving closer to eachother I looked to his lips then back to his eyes. We got closer our lips about to touch then the bell rang. We pulled apart and stood up and we started to walk to our next class together in silence

We met up with Porcha to go to science together and she was the only one talking I had to talk to Chad about what was about to happen in the end of our previous class. It was starting to get awkward for us.

**1 hour later**

It was still the same between me and Chad. Science wasn't fun like usual but the wost of it was that I was moved. I used to sit next to Porcha but I got moved next to Chad he tried to make conversation buut it kept getting awkward. What's worse is that I need to walk home with him alone because Porcha needs to go to the library to help with something. So it will get worse. I am going to dread the rest of this day.


	3. Awkward Moments

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Awkward Moments**

**.**

**Chad's P.O.V**

It was the last class and things with Sonny were still awkward I mean why wouldn't it be we were about to kiss but then that damn bell rang. Yeah shes a loser but I don't care I don't have to be with someone popular. But I don't wanna be bothered by everyone in this school. Going out with a sore loser. Nah I think I will stick with Portlyn. She doesn't seem as clingy as the rest of them do. I walked into te hall I decided to ditch class, I saw Portlyn by her locker. I guess she's ditching too.

"Hey Portlyn." She smiled at me flirtatiously

"Hey Chad. What's up?" I grabbed her hips and I pulled her too me. "Chad what are you doing." She said smirking.

"I am taking what I want. And right now what I want is you." She smirked and giggled knowing what I was going to do. I kissed her. Forgetting all about Sonny.

**.**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

It was the last class and Chad wasn't there. He skipped the last class, he did ask me if I wanted to go with him but I had said no. I thought it would have still been awkward which of course still was. English is so boring. I should have skipped class with him awkward or not.

I put my hand up to ask to go to the bathroom. "Yes Sonny?" She asked

"Could I go to the bathroom." She nodded and I grabbed my bag and left the room I walked down the halls to get to the bathroom. I stopped suddenly when I saw Chad and Portlyn making out against the lockers. I turned the other way with a tear running down my cheek. Then the bell rang for sixth period. I saw Porcha walking out of the class and she came up to me and I ducked my head under away from her gaze but she had saw that I was crying.

"Sonny what's wrong?" She asked and had her hand on my arm to soothe me

"Nothing." I said then my eyes started to burn usually that was a sign that I was going to break out in tears. She grabbed me and dragged to the bathroom.

"Sonny you are going to tell me what is wrong." She demanded and I nodded of course I wasn't going to tell her that it was Chad.

"I was talking to a guy first period and I thought he liked me but then I saw him kissing someone else." I had broke in tears and Porcha pulled me in for a hug and was rocking us to soothe me. It wasn't really working.

"Do you want to skip and head home but you can come to my house if you want instead?"She asked as I nodded I needed a friend right now.

"Thank you Porcha. You are the greatest friend I could ever have." I smiled up to her and she hugged me and whispered 'I know' We walked out of the school and on our way to Porcha's house.

We walked into Porcha's house and headed straight to her room. We sat down on her bed and I lay my head on her lap and she was stroking my hair. We were in complete silence we didn't know how long for and didn't realise the time until we could hear Chad walk through the door and I burst in tears again.

"Shh Sonny. Calm down." That was when Chad came in with a confused look.

"Is everything alright." He asked and Porcha shook her head "Whats wrong?" He asked and Porcha whispered to him 'Tell you later.'

After 3 hours of crying Porcha walked me home and made sure I was in bed to get some rest. I was lying in the bed for at least half an hour before sleep took me.

**.**

**.**

**Chad's P.O.V**

When Porcha came back from taking Sonny home I ran up to her.

"What's wrong with Sonny?" I asked her she shook her head and sat down I sat down next to her.

"It's a guy. He hurt her real bad. I don't even know Sonny even liked a guy." I gritted my teeth "She was talking to a guy first period this morning and she caught him kissing someone else." I froze and remembered that I was the one that was that was talking to her first period and she must have saw me kissing Portlyn. I regret kissing Portlyn now. Sonny liked me I wasn't sure if she did that was why I kissed Portlyn. Sonny liked me she was probably crying her eyes out. I made her cry. I cringed at the memory of Sonny in tears over me. I nodded at Porcha with a sad face and left her confused why I pulled the face I did.

**.**

**.**

**Porcha's P.O.V**

There was something going on with Sonny and Chad. One Sonny is crying over a boy that was kissing someone else and Chad is now with Portlyn and were apparenlty making out in the hallway which was the time that Chad had ditched class and the time that Sonny asked to go to the bathroom and that was when she had started crying. Then I take her home with me and two Chad is worried about her and when she is gone I tell him what has happened and he looks guilty. There is definitly something going on between those two.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was really about the friendship between Sonny and Porcha which is strong. Porcha is always there for Sonny and Sonny is there for Porcha, they stick up for eachother, they keep eachother's secrets and they have fun that to me is a great friendship. Hope you like the story so far remember to REVIEW everyone. Thank you for all thhe support. Xxxx**

**donnalovesTVD4eva **


	4. Love Makes You Do The Wacky

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Love Makes You Do The Wacky**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been mine and never will be mine *Sighs*

"_A mighty pain to love it is, and 'tis a pain that pain to miss; but of all the pains the greatest pain is to love, but love in vain."_

_-Abraham Crowley_

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

It was another day of embarrassment. He would be there. I don't know whether he knew that it was him that had made me dreadfully heartbroken; but as everyone says love is pain well, I think I love him. I'm not so sure to what I'm feeling. I want to stay lying in my bed just thinking about how I will deal with this but I can't.

I have to take whatever is thrown at me. I got up from bed and went into the bathroom and changed from my pyjamas to skinny jeans and a red T-shirt which looked unattractive thank god. I didn't want a wild reputation like other girls had. I just wanted to be left alone.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled out my phone and saw a text from Porcha.

_Hey Sonny U ready to go I am just coming 2 Ur house and I will walk U 2 school 2day- Porcha xxxx_

_Yeah I'm all ready 2 go- Sonny xxxx_

It was just after two minutes that I sent the text that someone knocked on the door. I grabbed my bag and jacket carrying it in my arms for in case it rains. I stood in front of the door whispering to myself.

"Come on Sonny. You can do it. Act like your all fine and you don't give a damn about anything." I pulled all the air I could into my lungs and blew it all out from my mouth slowly and put on a fake smile and opened the door.

I walked out of the house and locked the door and saw Porcha standing there smiling.

"How are you feeling Sonny?" She asked worried I just nodded at her and replied.

"Im fine thanks." She looked at me in disbelief and she let it go.

"Sonny I need to tell you something. You know how Chad was seen in the halls with Portlyn." I nodded feeling the dreadful pain stirring inside me. "Well it was true they are together. Can you believe that." I shook my head and she was staring at me looking for answers " Sonny I know." I froze and walked on.

"Know what?" I asked with no emotion showing itself.

"I know that there is something going on between you and Chad." I froze again and looked at her.

"There is nothing going on between me and Chad." I walked on a little ahead of her.

"Yeah. I will believe that in a million years. Sonny you know you can tell me anything. Even if it means you liking my big brother." I walked with her and I started to explain everything from Drama to Chad kissing Portlyn. She had comforted me and said all things that sisters would say to eachother when they are in pain like 'Im gonna kick his.' and ' He doesn't know what he is missing.' And all that stuff.

As we got to the gates we went our seperate ways for now. As I got in I had seen a new comer. Yep another one. But he didn't seem like the rest there is something different about him. He was sending off some powerful vibes. I walked up to him and greeted him and I knew that I liked him straight away but not the way I like Chad.

"Hi i'm Sonny, Sonny Monroe. And you are?" He smiled at me.

"Well hi Sonny Monroe. I am James, James Conroy nice to meet you." He pushed his hand out to me with no hesitation. I smiled at him and pulled back.

"Well if you need any help. Come find me."I was just turning to leave when James had put his hand on my arm and I turned back around to look at him.

"I'm needing some help to get around the school. Could you show me around?" I smiled at him and motioned him to follow me. I liked him, he was nice, he would be a good distraction. As we walked in together we smiled sweetly at eachother and walked on everyone staring at us.

"So what are you in first?" I asked him. He looked at his time table and looked over to me.

"Urm drama. Every first period." I grinned at him "What?" He asked

"That's what I have every first period too." I said still grinning and once he realised what I was grinning about he started to smile flirtatiously at me and I blushed and looked away from him.

Then the bell had rang it was time for drama as we walked to drama we looked at his time table and I noticed that he was in every single class I had through out the week. We arrived late to class and of course the teacher had noticed but said nothing and let us do what we want.

I saw Chad sitting with the other boys sulking for no apparent reason so I decided to continue to talk to James. He made me laugh throughout the whole period while everyone were just sitting bored and Chad was staring over at us looking angry as ever.

Well I don't know what the hell was wrong with him but he has to get over it. He kissed someone else knowing that there was something going on between us.

So he is not allowed to be jealous, he has no right at all. At one point he came over a little closer to us to eavesdrop which was ridiculous. It wasn't until I noticed that I had totally tuned out.

"Sonny. I guess what I want to say is, I like you. I know we haven't known eachother that long but I like you. You act yourself around me, your not like those other girls. You are beautiful, strong, kind, decent, and not like those bitches. I guess what I am trying to say is will you go out with me." I stared at him filled with shock, amusement and love then I had lost control.

I kissed him. It was lucky that everyone had been listening to their ipods or something like that. Well everyone was doing something, except from Chad. He was just staring at us so I had decided to milk it. I closed my eyes and ran my tongue over his lips for entrance which he gave quickly and battled for dominance.

We pulled back breathing for air. He chuckled "I guess that means yes." I nodded smiling.

It was weird I had felt an attraction to him but at the same time I didn't love him. It wasn't fair on him it would be like having a one night stand. Oh well. It doesn't really matter. Does it?

**.**

**.**

**Chad's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Sonny was making out with the new guy in front of everyone, including me! No, I am not! Jealous. Chad Dylan Cooper does not get jealous. He is not jealous, not jealous, not jealous, not jealous, not jealous, not jealous, I'm jealous, so, so jealous. I chanted in my head. I forced my eyes away from them.

It just hurt everytime I looked over to them and seeing them all loved up. Why should I be jealous. I have Portlyn. Well this sucks. She is going to have to do. I have more classes with those two aswell. I actually wish I was with Portlyn right now she is a GREAT! Distraction and she doesn't even have to try. Making out day and night is natural to her.

I miss Sonny she won't alk to me anymore, instead she is talking to him, the newest boy. Well actually in all fairness she did show a liking to me but instead of kissing her! I kissed Portlyn. Life is not as easy as it seems. Love is pain but if there was no pain what is the point with love, everyone that is in love has their own pain to bear.

I think I love her. I think I am in love with Sonny Monroe. Could this be? Me a popular guy in love with an unpopular girl, a loner. No matter what anyone says about her she is gorgeous on the inside and the outside. I will win her back no matter what I have to do in the process.

If I have to break a few bones then so be it. I don't care, but if Sonny was to be hurt then it will only make me stronger and will make me carry more anger just to let out on the person who has hurt her. The new guy will pay for taking my one and only. My love.

Then the bell rang.

I stood up and watched the two go off hand in hand. I clenched my fists in pure outrage and jealousy and had decided to skip the rest of the day. I don't think I will be able to handle seeing them. If only I could tell Sonny how I felt about her, but she would just laugh, or maybe not. I don't know anymore.

I left the school and headed home there would be no one there, my stepdad will be at work and Porcha is at school. So I can go home and stay alone to think.

**.**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Hey Sonny... Who is this?" Porcha asked not so politely when she had saw that we were holding hands while walking with me and James down the halls.

"Porcha, James, James, Porcha." I introduced them to eachother. "Porcha. James is my boyfriend." Her mouth dropped to the floor in shock.

"I can't believe this Sonny." After she said that she looked at me in disbelief and then sormed off in a huff.

"I'm sorry I need to get her." He nodded at me and motioned for me to go after her. I ran after her and I was just behind her outside of the school gates. I guess she was going to ditch again "Porcha." I reached out to touch her arm then she quickly turned around to face me.

"What do you want Sonny. You obviously go over my brother by the looks of things." She poined towards the school. I shook my head at her and Porcha got confused.

"No Porcha. I'm not over Chad. James, he is just my distraction." She nodded in understanding then guilt suddenly clouded her face.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. I never thought about it that way, Chad is using Portlyn as a distraction and she certainly is brilliant at giving him a distraction with her tongue half way down his throat." She said bitterly and I laughed at her bitterness.

"Okay lets get back to class we are late enough as it is." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and we walked back into the school and into class ready to learn.

**.**

**.**

School was finally finished. Porcha and James said that they were going to walk me home. We had made small talk i was pretty funny, but it was getting weird with James, I can't put a finger on it though it is getting quite irritating not knowing what was up with him. Oh well I will figure it out later. I was feeling a little tired.

"Ok well I'm going. I am going to talk to my big bro and ask him why he was off school all day and then I'm gonna kick his ass. I will text you later Sonny. Bye." Porcha started to walk home.

"Sonny I have something to tell you and I don't think you will like it..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**Ooooh a Cliffhanger. Hehe soo evil. Well I am sorry for not updating as I found out that one of my teachers who I was kind of close too had on the 3****rd**** of January died. R.I.P Mrs Robertson Rest In Peace. I wasn't able to write any as this had happened. We will miss her.**

**And thank you everybody who reviewed and and put this story as their favourites. And since I wasn't able o say happy new year to you all I will do it now. I hope you had a great year in 2011. It is now 2012! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE Xxxxx**


	5. Fine Line Between Love and Hate

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**There is a fine line between Love and Hate**

**.**

_Love in Hatred_

_Maybe I'm happy in heartbreak. I might just live for this pain._

_You can try to bring me up, but I'll just be down again._

_I need you close to me. I need to feel your warmth. But if that is not granted;_

_Forget I wrote this verse. Forget about my hopes; the dreams of you and I._

_Hope is for the foolish, and dreams will surely die._

_I swear that I'm not crazy, but obsession does arise. You're all that I can think about: the one I do despise._

_Savanna Haner_

**.**

**.**

"What's up?" Sonny asked James curiosity shining in her eyes. He couldn't let her down not right now, when Porcha his best friend asked him to come over. She had told him what was up and immediately felt sorry for the girl. So he had come over to help out Sonny. So he had come over to help out Sonny, do her a favor. So he had decided to tell her later.

"It's ok. There is nothing wrong." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek and left her standing there flustered.

Sonny touched her cheek and smiled lightly watching him walk away then she went into the house, locked the door behind her and sighed in relief and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. It was quite selfish of her but she needed the distraction. Chad was being a total douche, so she had decided just to ignore him all together. She hated him, with a passion, he had betrayed her. Yeah they never knew each other that long but there was a deep connection between them and he knew it.

Then there was a vibrating noise coming from Sonny's pocket. It was her phone. She pulled it out and saw that there was a text from an unknown number.

_Hi. :D x – Unknown_

_Hi, who is this? – Sonny_

_It's Chad. – Chad_

_Oh Hi ;D How did you get my number? – Sonny_

_I was looking through Porcha's phone and found your number and I thought might as well. :D – Chad_

_Okay then that is so not creepy. :D – Sonny_

Then after that text message she hadn't gotten another one from him throughout the night. She felt all alone once again. She felt depressed, ready for crying, she was hurting you could see it in her eyes. The pain, but little did Porcha know that Sonny had a massive hole in her stomach, she was indeed depressed.

**.**

**.**

**Next Morning**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I couldn't get rid of this feeling I had deep down inside my stomach, I didn't know what it is but it was painful, It was like Bella in twilight when Edward dumped her, like something was punching me and tried to rip right through my stomach. I hate him and I mean it this time, but as they say there is a fine line between love and hate.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long. I'm not feeling any good, but at least I uploaded a chapter instead of leaving you hanging. Well how did you like the little secret that is going on between friends huh? Doo do doo do doo do doo do. Haha, well I will see you guys next week.**

**donnalovesTVD4eva xoxox**


	6. Lies!

**A/N:** I'm So sorry everybody that I haven't been uploading, I done a big woopsi. I accidently dropped my laptop, and I had to get it fixed but I am back now and I have a busy schedule, Exams are coming up on Monday 5th so it will be very busy! Well I hope you all had a happy valentines. I know I did! How about we all make a deal, you guys tell me what you got for valentines day and I will update 2 chapters next week. Again I am so sorry! Xxx

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Lies!**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I awoke screaming after having a terrible nightmare, I hated nightmares they scare me because you never know if it could actually happen. I had finally stopped screaming when my mum ran into my room holding a baseball bat looking terrified and worried. She had thought that it was an intruder. She looked around the room and breathed out a sigh which she had been holding then I had heard someone talking? It sounded like Chad was under my covers or something like that I looked under my covers and saw that I had accidently dialed Chad. Oh well. I hung up on him and turned to my mum

"Sonny. Honey what's wrong, you scared me there I thought it was an intruder." She sat on my bed and put the bat down.

"Nothing mum, it was just a nightmare." She looked at me in disbelief.

"So you were screaming bloody murder for a nightmare!" I nodded at her and she rolled her eyes and left the room leaving the bat behind and slamming the door behind her and heading to her room and going back to sleep. After she had fallen asleep I heard a rustle in the bushes, I screamed again but my mum decided not to listen probably thinking it was another nightmare.

I got up from my bed slowly and oh so very slowly I walked to my window, my heart was beating out of my chest and I was nervous and scared. I hesitated to look out of the window. I peeked out and saw a figure, his blue eyes were all I had seen though. It looked kinda like Chad! He waved me over to him and hid in the bushes waiting for me. I grabbed my housecoat and my slippers and sneaked out the back of my house. I looked for him and then he had jumped at me giving me a fright.

"Chad!" I put a hand to my chest trying to breathe slowly. "You scared me." He smiled at me and winked at me, I rolled my eyes at him "What are you doing here?"

"Well helping out the damsel in distress of course." He smirked at me hotly? Was he trying to flirt with me?

"What do you want Chad?" I asked again.

"I heard you screaming."I looked at him totally confused. How did he hear me screaming?

"How did you hear me screaming?" The he had held up his phone then I felt like a total moron. "Oh that was an accident, I accidently dialed you in my sleep, I was just having a nightmare." He rolled his eyes and started to laugh but stopped when he saw that I wasn't laughing.

"Well I gotta go then. Be careful Sonny. Goodnight Sonshine." Then he had left and felt my heart drop as I watched him walk away. I went back up to my bedroom and got into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**.**

**Next Morning**

I woke up feeling the same feeling I have been having since when Chad had gotten here. Dreadful, I didn't even get much sleep. James is meeting me this morning, he had something to talk to me about but blew it off so i'm gonna force him to tell me what it's about today wether he likes it or not.

I had gotten dressed and everything that I needed to do was now done, I just need to leave the house now. I felt my phone vibrating through my jeans so I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from James.

_Hi, be ready, will be there in 5 minutes ;) – James C_

_Ok i will be waiting out the front of my house ;P – Sonny M_

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked out of the house and locked the door since no one would be in, my mum gets up earlier to go to work. Then I saw James walking up to me with a smile.

"Hey." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi. How are you?" I smiled at his kindness.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you today?" He nodded his head. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?"

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter." I frowned at him and he sighed in defeat knowing that I wasn't going to stop until he had told me. "Well the thing is i'm not in love with you, I only like you as a friend and Porcha is my best friend even before I even met you and on the plus side I'm gay."

**.**

**A/N: **Wow there is a shocking end which ended up a cliffhanger. Everyone I just found out someone very close to me has recently died R.I.P. Sue Harris. I loved you so much, my gran will miss you, I will miss you. Your kids and grandkids will miss you, at least now you don't have to suffer anymore. So if I don't upload anytime soon then you know why. WE ALL LOVE YOU SUE! We will miss you, you will stay with us in our hearts forever. :'( xxxx 3

**donnalovesTVD4eva Xoxo**


	7. Fight!

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Fight!**

**.**

"What!" When James had told Sonny that he knew Porcha from before and that he was gay Sonny had just went insane, he was lying to her to her face. She was really angry and before James knew it he felt a hand slide across his face full force, his face had whipped to the side from the force she had put into the slap. "You lied to me! I trusted you with my life and you lied to me." She stared at him angrily.

"Well you lied too. You were just using me to get back at Chad and you tried to make him jealous by using me if anything that is worse, so get over youself by thinking that you are all innocent. Well you aren't." James left Sonny standing there in shock and embarrassment. She had gotten angry and stormed back into her house slamming the door behind her and deciding not to go to school today. She pulled out her phone and text Porcha.

_Hey not coming into school today not feeling so good xxx- Sonny_

_Ok. Hope your ok! Xxx – Porcha_

_Thanks xxx – Sonny_

_No Problem hunni xxx – Porcha_

As James walked into schoool he had saw Chad and had a sudden urge to just walk up to him and punch him to a bloody pulp and that was what he done, Sonny was his friend even if she hated him for lying to her.

"Hey. Chad" James gave him a fake smile. He smiled back.

"Hey James, how's Sonny." James stopped smiling at him and started to growl at him which had made Chad look a little scared which made him look a bit ridiculous.

"None of your business you were the one that hurt her not me you are nothing but a selfish jackass and you are one of those guys who would run away every time something like commitment comes up." James grabbed Chad by the collar and started to punch him into the ground and when he was bleeding he had stopped punching him and started to kick him in the stomach until he was puking blood. Everyone had started to gather around the fight to try and stop it and some were shouting 'Fight, fight, fight, fight.' Someone eventually had ran and told the principal and the principal came running and pulled them apart from eachother with some help.

When they had parted and when James was finished beating up Chad the Principal looked at the both of them in disgust.

"Both of you, in my office now!" They walked away to the principal's office and had a long wait ahead of them. Chad had never been sent to the principal's office before and he shouldn't have been sent he should have been sent to first aid. The sad thing for Chad was that he never knew what he had done to James, he had never even done anything to Sonny either. Oh well he will find out later.

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story and all I have to say is that you all inspire me to write more!

donnalovesTVD4eva xoxoxoxoxox


	8. Aftermath

**A/N:** I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry everyone! I wasn't able to update. :'( I have got a virus on my laptop. :'( After this I probably won't update for a while as I am using my dad's computer to update, so after this you probably won't hear from me unless I am reviewing a story and guys if you want me to review any of your stories just tell me I don't mind it will give me something to do! :P Enjoy the story and leave me a pwetty review for me pwease! Enjoy!

**.**

**Aftermath**

**.**

**Chad's P.O.V**

I could feel the blood starting to trickle down from my nose and my mouth. James was beating me up and I didn't know why? I could barely everyone shouting fight while James was beating me up and I just lay there taking it? I was in pain I was aching everywhere. I just wanted it to be over. Then I had remembered what he had said.

"None of your business you were the one that hurt her not me you are nothing but a selfish jackass and you are one of those guys who would run away every time something like commitment comes up."

Who was he talking about? I know for sure that it was a 'her.' I must have dated his sister at one point or something like that. Now he we were in the Principals office and I had sworn I wouldn't cause any trouble. We were waiting in the Principals office. Like usual we were waiting on the Principal he was out getting donuts or something.

"Hey James what were you talking about out there when you were I don't know beating me up over something I don't even know about?" I asked James and he just stared at me and laughed. I am so confused right now.

"Sonny I was talking about Sonny. You hurt her you might not know that you did but you did. She hides that you have hurt her. She saw you kissing Portlyn. She loves you don't you get it? I'm gay and even I can tell! And you love her too. I don't like what you are doing to her though! She is crying every night because of you! You need to sort this out!" I was shocked. I can't believe that Sonny loves me.

_Looking out from underneath, _

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me, _

_As before I went under._

_And it's peaceful in the deep, _

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe, _

_No need to pray, no need to speak _

_Now I am under._

I knew what to do and as soon as the Principal came back and suspended us both for at least a week. I got up and cleaned myself up and ran to Sonny's house to deal with everything. I was running and running out of breath already the scenery changing before my very eyes every five seconds.

_And it's breaking over me, _

_A thousand miles onto the sea bed, _

_Found the place to rest my head._

I knocked on Sonny's door and saw her tear streaked and shocked face.

She gasped as soon as she realised who it was "Chad?"

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

I hushed her and her pulled her onto my lips.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _

_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

I was shocked as she was kissing back and holding onto me for dear life. She was crying even more but with happiness that I was finally giving her. We pulled back and as she was about ask me what was going on? I pulled her back onto my lips.

_Though the pressure's hard to take, _

_It's the only way I can escape, _

_It seems a heavy choice to make, _

_Now I am under._

I couldn't believe I was kissing the lips of Sonny Monroe. I love her… I love her… I love her. I still can't believe that I have found love at last after all these years of using girls and treating them like utter shit. Now I have someone to love and protect for all eternity. She is the one for me. The one I shall never leave.

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

I can't breathe anymore so I pull from her but I keep my forehead touching hers.

"Sonny I love you. I can't believe it took me this long to know that I do."

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _

_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

"Chad I love you too. I have since I laid eyes on you, but you didn't know a thing." A tear fell from her eye and I kissed the tear away.

_And it's over, _

_And I'm going under, _

_But I'm not giving up! _

_I'm just giving in._

"I will always be here for you Sonny. I will be there for you. I will be here to protect you from any harm I am always here. I will die for you Sonny. I would even kill myself if it meant that you could live your life to the fullest." She started to cry at my words and once again wiped away her tears with my lips.

_Oh, slipping underneath._

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet._

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, _

_And all this devotion I never knew at all, _

_And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released, _

_And the arms of the ocean, _

_Deliver me._

She dragged me in the house and I brought my lips to hers once again enjoying the feeling of her lips moulding over mine. We finally broke apart for air.

"Could you hold me tonight?" She asked and I nodded.

"I will hold you always my sunny Sonshine." She pulled me into her room and I rid of myself of my jacket and shoes and lay down on her bed waiting for her to join me. She came in next to me and I pulled her closer to me my hand on her hips and my arm underneath her. She had one of her arms next to me and another arm draped over my chest snuggling in. I listened to her breathing silently loving how she was affecting me.

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

We were both finally drifting off to sleep when I heard her mumbling something like. "Never let me go." And I Whispered back to her "I will always keep a hold of you, I will stop you from falling." All night I was holding her and watching her sleep.

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And it's over, _

_And I'm goin' under, _

_But I'm not givin' up! _

_I'm just givin' in._

All night I was watching her sleep she looked so innocent and peaceful I admire her, I love this girl I'm holding I hope that I will never lose her.

_Oh, slipping underneath._

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

**.**

**.**

**Florence and the Machine – Never Let Me Go**

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter guys I am getting more proud of myself for every new chapter I update, I was in tears while writing this, I can't believe I'm this much of a sap. Guys remember to review or no more of this story. Tell me what you think.

Follow me on twitter - donna_cowan

Facebook – donnalovesTVD4eva

Youtube – donnaLOVESspike

REVIEW!

donnalovesTVD4eva xoxoxoxox


	9. Changes

**Changes**

**.**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I woke up and suddenly I felt better about myself. I felt for the body next to me and all I found were sheets. I sat up and looked around for him, I started to sniff the air and I could smell something sweet. I got up and ran down the stairs, and saw Chad… SHIRTLESS! Making pancakes! I thought I was going to die. I went over to him and hugged him from behind, I could feel him chuckle.

"Good morning."

"No Chad it's a great morning." He chuckled again. After staying in that one position for about five minutes I had to let go when I heard my phone buzzing. I got a text from Porcha.

_**Hey how you feeling? I will get you outside your house at 8?**_

_**Yeah sure, I'm feeling whole lot better thanks.**_

As I finished off that text I looked over to Chad, he is the reason why I'm feeling like this. Happy, we are finally together after all this time after having all this tension between us. I checked the time and it was Half Seven.

"Chad I'm going to go upstairs and get changed." I had gone onto my phone again to text James.

"Ok." He had said in reply.

_**James can you come over quickly with Porcha and dress me and make sure I look hot for Chad. ;) **_

_**Sure I will make you look hotter than Christina Aguilera. ;)**_

_**Can't wait! :D **_

After ten minutes of waiting, they had finally shown up.

"Hey." I welcomed.

"Hey." They both said at the same time. "You ready to look hotter than any other girl in the school?" James said making a sizzling sound which made me laugh. Then Porcha spoke up.

"Even when it is for my brother." She laughed.

"Are you ok with me with Chad?" She chuckled.

"Sonny you are my best friend, and whoever makes you happy, it makes me happy." Porcha came over and held my hands and when she had finished her say she hugged me and I hugged back eagerly.

"I love you guys." James said getting teary and joined in with the hug and we all laughed together and then we finally broke apart and decided to get ready. Porcha was going to get all dressed up too.

After about Half an Hour of getting ready it was ten minutes past eight and there was still no rush. Chad had to go and meet some friends or something like that. I loved our outfits. It screamed SLUTS! I still liked it. We would be drawing attention away from Portlyn and onto us. She will hate it! We had finally made it to school and we made about 50 students mouths drop to the floor. We had walked past Portlyn and I could tell she was fuming. Then I saw Chad. His face was priceless. He mouthed 'One minute' and he went over to Portlyn and felt my heart drop, but it picked right up again as I realised what he was doing. I could hear Portlyn shouting bloody murder for him. Then Chad had come over to me and grabbed my waist and kissed me I kissed him back and I could hear Portlyn shouting in the background, but when our kiss had gotten deeper I could hear nothing, it was only us.

We had finally gotten back to reality when we heard the bell ring and we made our way into class holding hands. We had went to our first class and our second and third and fourth alone but when it came to lunch we decided to ditch the rest of the day. He offered to take me to his house but it was more than likely that his dad would be in, so I asked him if he would like to come to mine well because my mum is never in she is always at work.

When we got to my house and I unlocked my door and walked in with Chad laughing. I came to an abrupt stop and Chad followed my eyes and saw a big muscular man in the way. Dad.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well guys hope you like this chapter and ooh we got a big surprise daddy. I will be writing about daddy more In the next chapter and why he hasn't been around. And also I would like to give out two mentions to my fan and one of my bestest friend in the whole world.**

**Rachyluvsvictorious – Thank you for being there for me and you're my bitch always. :L**

**channyfan83 – You are the best fan I have ever met and thank you for everything. 3**

**If you would like to see more of my stories check out Youtube. Love From A Girl(A Channy Story)**

**If you love The Vampire Diaries Elena Gilbert and Twilight's Jacob Black then check out In Love With A Wolf on FF.**

**Follow me on twitter - donna_cowan**

**Like Me On Facebook – donnalovesTVD4eva **

**Or add me on Facebook – Donna Cowan**

**Suscribe me on youtube – donnaLOVESspike**

**Check out the outfits on Polyvore - ****.com/**

**REVIEW!:D **

**donnalovesTVD4eva xoxo**


	10. Daddy's Home? I Beg To Differ!

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks guys. I shouldn't be making promises I can't keep I just haven't been feeling at my best. I'm so sorry guys. I will make it up to you all!

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**Daddy's Home You Say? I Beg To Differ! **

**.**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

The monster is back! He's really back! I wonder what excuse he has come up with this time probably the same as the others. _'Sonny, I'm sorry. I was in the heat of the moment, I didn't realise you were hurt until you had started crying out. I swear it Sonny. I'm so sorry baby girl.'_ Yeah like sorry is going to make up for it. That was the one time he was beating me up. There is many times but different excuses. One would be that he was drunk or in a drug haze then there was the one when he abandoned us for a year and came back saying he was in rehab. The lies kept on getting bigger and bigger making the closet doors open forcefully. We kept letting him back in then he would do something like that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot Chad and my "Fathers" Presence.

"Terry. What do you want? What story is it this time? Did you have a gambling addiction? Were you in another rehab? Tell me "Father"" I could hear the venom spit out of my mouth and I saw him tense before us. I could feel Chad starting to get uncomfortable in our presence right now. "Chad how about we talk later? I need to deal with this." He nodded. He always understood me.

"I'll talk to you tonight and see you tomorrow?" I nodded and followed him to the door saying goodbye and closing the door.

"So Terry what do you want? I'm sure you know fine well that I don't particularly like you. If you didn't know well you know now." He looked down at the floor and back to me again apologetically.

"I just wanted to say I'm-" I cut him off. "No don't dare say you're sorry. Not when you don't mean it you said that last time and you still took off like a scared prick!" He gasped in shock. No wonder I've never cursed to as well as in front of a family member before. Well he doesn't count he isn't my father anymore.

"I know I have made mistakes but I came to you to make up for them I think that every time I had come back I was trying to get you mum back but she wouldn't come back to me but I have finally moved on. Oh Sonny you should meet her she's beautiful, kind, caring, committing. You would love her!" I looked at him warily. I wasn't sure if he meant it but he looked really happy. He looked in love and also sounded like it too. He's changed it was probably because of my mum that he abandoned me. The woman he was talking about has changed him in ways my own mum couldn't. I'm not sure if I should give him a chance. If he sticks around I think I will give him a chance. We'll see.

"I don't care get out of my house! My mum will be back soon and she won't like that you are here. So get out!" I pointed to the door. I tried to keep my walls up but it was hard, I could feel them crumbling piece by piece. I guess I will always be a daddy's girl. I followed him to the door when he turned around to say goodbye I slammed the door in his face. I walked into the kitchen decided to make something microwavable I don't want to stand and cook. I pierced several holes in my Lasagne and threw it in the microwave. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

_Hey how you doing Chad told me your dad was there? __Xxx __ - Porcha._

_It was fine I guess I told him where to stick it before that he says he's got a new woman though. __Xxx __:P everything is cool __ - Sonny_

I got another text but not from Porcha.

_Hey are you ok?__ Is there bad history between you and your Dad? xxx __ - Chad_

_Yeah I'm fine there was a lot of bad history but I couldn't care less anymore I'm done with him __ xxx – Sonny_

_Well done sweetie! Proud of you! Xxx – Chad_

_Well I'll see you tomorrow; I'm off to bed night ;) xxx – Sonny_

_Goodnight Sonshine xxx – Chad_

I grabbed my lasagne after it had done its famous microwave ping and ran up to my room. I'm going to have to tell my mum about this. After I had finished my lasagne my mum came through the door and upstairs inot my room.

"Hey honey everything go ok today." I nodded then I spoke up as she was about to leave.

"Actually, no." She turned around her brown hair bouncing around her shoulders and sat down on my bed. "Mum I have to tell you something…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Well guys I hoped you liked this chapter and remember to review and whatever :P

**Rachyluvsvictorious** – Thank you for being there for me and you're my bitch always. :L

**channyfan83** – You are the best fan I have ever met and thank you for everything. :3

If you would like to see more of my stories check out **Youtube. Love From A Girl(A Channy Story)**

If you love The Vampire Diaries Elena Gilbert and Twilight's Jacob Black then check out **In Love With A Wolf** on FF.

Follow me on twitter - **donna_cowan**

Like Me On Facebook – **donnalovesTVD4eva**

Or add me on Facebook – **Donna Cowan**

**Suscribe me on youtube – donnaLOVESspike**


	11. Telling Mum

**A/N: I'm sorry guys I have had a bit of a writer's block and I have been having a few depressing days might be because of the terrible weather. I'm ready to go on with this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember to review.**

**Telling Mum**

**.**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Mum. Dad is back. He showed up when I came in from school. I was kind of shocked and he had said that he was sorry and that he has moved on and he is in love with her I could tell." My mum sat down in complete utter shock. I couldn't really blame her. I wanted for it not to be real.

"I don't want him to be back!" I smiled at her for her strength. She's always been the strong one.

"Mum I think he was telling the truth this time. He is in love and I thank this woman for changing him. He really has changed." My mum smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"Sonny you have always seen the good in people and that is the reason I admire you." I smiled sweetly at her and replied.

"I admire you for your strength mum. You have always been so strong throughout your whole life." She smiled kindly.

"Well you know the saying. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She smiled once again and went down to the kitchen to make her dinner. I jumped under the covers and fell asleep with Chad on my mind. I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

**Sonny's Mum P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen, leaned against the wall and fell down to the floor with quiet sobs filling the room. He was back the devil was back. He hurt us so much and it took so long to get rid of him once and for all. I don't think he has changed like Sonny has said he always said he changed but he never had, but he has a new girlfriend. He isn't obsessing with me anymore. He might have changed. He might not have either way I was going to make sure nothing bad happens to my daughter. No one will hurt my daughter! I am determined. This will be the end of it all. I got up from the wall and walked over to the kitchen counter where the knife lay. I picked it up and stared at it then walked out of the door.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ooh Cliffhanger. What do you think she is about to do? Sorry it is so short but I really couldn't think of anything else to write. If it helps I'm starting to write a bit each night and if you like you can give me ideas? Just PM me it would make it easier thanks guys. Review please? **

**donnalovesTVD4eva xoxo**


	12. Mum Gone Crazy

**A/N: ** Sorry I haven't been really updating as much as I used to. I've just had a serious case of writer's block and it has been killing me. I have a new story called The Lonely And The Lost. If you love Damon and Elena from The Vampire Diaries I reccomend that you read it. So enjoy and review for me? Thank you!

**Mum Gone Crazy**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I woke up and dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, I got ready then looked at the time it was 7 o' clock. I walked down the stairs and pulled out a box of coco pops and poured myself some. After I had ate it all I walked back up the stairs and into my mum's bedroom and saw she wasn't there it looked like her bed hadn't been slept in. That's when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sonny." It was my mum but where was she?

"Mum? Where are you?" She laughed awkwardly then answered.

"I'm at the police station, could you grab some money out of my purse and bring it down, I need bail." I gasped but done as she said.

"What did you do?"

"I'll explain once you pick me up. I've got to go, I'll see you when you get here Sonny." I hung up and grabbed my car keys and got into my car and drove down to the police station. What had she done? Why was she arrested? It must hae been a misunderstanding of some sort. I walked into the station and asked them where my mum was and what she had done then gave them the required money.

"She came at Terry Monroe with a knife and tried to kill him, he called us we came and before she stabbed him we grabbed her and took her, and before you ask no he is not pressing charges against your mother." I nodded and followed him to where my mum was. I felt so ashamed, she has never done this before. Trying to kill someone. I get what she was trying to do at some level but it shouldn't be what she had to resort to.

"Ok Miss Monroe, you got bail. Off you go." The guy said unlocking the door and letting my mum out and relocking it. We walked out of the station and got into the car. I sat there for about five minutes before anything was said. "What the hell were you thinking?" I said angry and confused. "Why did you go after Terry, you know that he has changed, I told you so myself and you should believe me. Now what the hell was going through your head when you grabbed a knife and left to kill someone.?" I asked and she looked down in shame, it felt like then and there that she was the child and I was the mother.

"I don't know what I was thinking. You told me he had come back and that he had changed, I didn't believe. Probably because he has said the same line for so long I have started to believe that whenever someone says that Terry has changed I think they are lying. I mean can you blame me? He has played me several times for money and I was scared incase he was going to steal from us or hurt us." I nodded and started to drive. I felt a vibration coming from my pocket, I pulled out my phone and saw it was a text from Chad and Porcha.

_Where are you? Are you alright? - P_

_Hey why are you not at school? Are you ok? Is everything alright? x - C_

I replied. _Yeah I'm ok, my mum was arrested last night so I won't be in school today. If you guys want you can come over once school is finished? x - S_

_Yeah sure will! ;D - P_

_I finish school at lunch, I will come over then. I'll be seeing you. ;) x - C_

_Ok can't wait! ;) x - S_

We walked into the house and who was standing inside our house? Terry.

"I want to talk to you both if you will allow it please?" Terry asked looking at the both of us. I looked over to my mum and saw she was looking at me. She looked a bit angry. I can't wait to see how this reunion turns out.


	13. Explain

**A/N: **Hey guys ain't writers block such a bitch? Well it got me no where! Anyway here is another update hope you enjoy and do me a review don't be afraid to tell me what you think. ;)

**Disclaimer: ****It ain't mine get over it. ;)**

**Changes**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"First of all Sonny I meant what I said. I really have changed I have met someone who has made me want to change for the better. I love her and I would never hurt her. I'm here for you Sonny I want to be here for you from now on. I am so sorry I haven't been the greatest father and I know that but I want to change all of that and I want to earn your forgiveness. Please Sonny could you give me a chance?" Terry pleaded me. I could feel the tears threatening to fall but I held it in and I nodded. He walked over to me and gave me a hug only a father could give. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore and I dug my face in deeper in the crook of his neck. He stroked me back then my hair then pulled back from me and gave me a kiss on both cheeks.

"Second Connie? I am sorry and I understand why you would come at me with a knife. I really have changed this time and I want to prove myself worthy of being Sonny's father. You and I are no more I get that but you were never the one for me, but Lucy now she's something. I fell in love with her instantly." You could see the love shining out of my dads eyes. Yes my dads, I'm going to give him a chance. I looked over to my mum and saw that she was a bit disappointed, shocked and happy. Somewhere deep inside her, she still loved him and no one could blame her.

"I understand and I don't mind Sonny having a relationship with you as long as you keep your promises, never steal or hurt her. Understand?" He nodded and she walked up to her room. Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Chad holding a bunch of lillies in his hand.

"Lillies for the pretty lady." I laughed, hugged him and gave a peck on the lips. "Here you go." I took the flowers from him and moved aside to let Chad inside. "Thank you Chad They're beautiful." I leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I walked into the kitchen to grab a vase and put the flowers inside with some water and put it at the window. We walked in the living room and saw my dad sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Urm Chad this is my Dad, Terry and dad this is my boyfriend Chad." My dad stood up and walked over to Chad and pushed out his hand. Chad took it and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Monroe." My dad smiled at him. 

"I like you." My dad said laughing then walked to the door. "Sonny would you like to stay with me and Lucy on Friday?" I nodded. "See you Friday, nice meeting you Chad, treat my daughter like a princess." He said then walked out.

"What was that all about?" Chad asked pointing to the door. I sighed about ready to tell him what just happened.

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short guys it is half 2 in the morning and I am getting tired. See ya guys will give a better chapter next time. Review and goodbye.


	14. The Story Of Me

**A/N: **Wow look at me updating already are you all proud? I sure as hell am. Here is another chapter I hope you will all enjoy and review etcetera, etcetera. REVIEW! I love 'em I like reviews, I like eating them all up with my eyes. XD

**The Story Of Me**

**Chad's P.O.V**

"What was that all about?" I asked Sonny pointing to the door.

"I have kind of forgave him for what he has done in the past." I shuffled around and walked over to take a seat but stood back up when there was a knock at the door. I followed Sonny to the door and she opened it to reveal Porcha. "Hey Porcha, come on in." Porcha smiled at Sonny and walked in.

"Sonny, how you doing?" She shrugged then walked over to the couch and sat down, Porcha and I followed her actgions and sat down too but Sonny was in the middle

"Been alright I forgave my dad." She bit her lip then looked up to Porcha and it looked like her eyebrows had reached her hair line.

"You did what Sonny?" She screeched.

"I forgave him." She looked down then back up frightened for what was going to happen to her. She is either gonna get shook all over the place or slapped.

"Sonny! How could you be so stupid?" She looked over to me nervously. I was looking at Porcha with narrowed eyes.

"Ok Porcha let's not take it too far. So what if Sonny forgave her dad. That's a good thing isn't it?" I asked then Porcha screamed at me.

"Chad don't you dare say anything like that again! You don't know what Sonny went through with her dad around. He was an arrogant asshole, who I wished was dead. I know I shouldn't take it that far but I don't care. You don't even know what Connie went through!" I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Well Porcha, you don't know what Sonny is thinking do you? No. There might be a reason she forgave him. So I suggest you can it and listen. It's time for Sonny to talk." Porcha sat back against the couch and folded her arms in a huff but she was still listening. I smiled at this. "Go on Sonny." I smiled at her seeing the appreciation radiating from her.

"My mum went over to my dad's house with a knife and stabbed him. She got arrested and I had to bail her out. He wasn't seriously damaged though. She only scraped him. Anyway he came back around and said he wanted another chance to prove that he can be a father. He said he was sorry and a woman named Lucy changed him for the better. I could see it in his eyes, he was in love. Yeah he loved my mum but he has never loved her like that. Even my mum forgave him. Everyone deserves another chance." Porcha and I nodded. The guy was obviously misunderstood. He wasn't really in love so acted like life hated him but as soon as he found someone he loved he believed in life and he's not thinking what's the point.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Porcha said warily. She nodded.

"I haven't fully trusted him yet but it's a start." I smiled at her and she threw her arms around me and giggled. "Well we will trust your judgement." I smiled as I kissed me on the cheek. She has the best boyfriend in the world.

"So what we doing?" Porcha asked. Sonny shrugged.

"Wanna watch a movie and order a pizza?" I asked and they both nodded. I pulled out my phone and ordered the pizza. "Hey guys how does Titanic sound?" Sonny asked

"YES!" Porcha screamed and I pretended to cry hoping that they would have hearts and wouldn't make me watch it.

"Please no." I looked up at her giving her the puppy dog eyes. She smirked at me. "That means yes!" She walked up to her bedroom to get the film and I started yelling. 'God Dammit!' It was rather amusing to Porcha. She ran back down the stairs with the movie in her hand and when she got downstairs I was on my knees.

"Please Sonny, please don't make me watch that sappy excuse of a movie, please!" I begged, she smirked pretending to think about it.

"Hmmm we're watching the movie." I got up and walked over to the couch and sat down in a huff. "Oh come on Chad, wen I start to cry you can hold me." She said sitting down next to me. 'Fine.' I grumbled and put my arm around her shoulders. She smiled up to me and I smiled back.

"Guys if you are done touching eachother I would like for the both of you to start eating and watching." Porcha said walking in with the pizza in her hand, scowling at us playfully. She giggled and got up and put the movie in the DVD Player. As we got through to the part where Jack is dying, Porcha and Sonny started crying. I pulled Sonny in for a hug, kissed her head and was moving my hand through her hair like I was massaging her head.

The film finally ended and Porcha and I were leaving to go home. As I walked them to the front door Porcha gave Sonny a hug and left Sonny and I. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss. I could feel shivers and sparks run through my body as I rubbed my shoulders. We finally pulled apart then I gave her a peck on the lips and walked out the door. I ran my fingers along my lips feeling hers against mine once again but this time I was daydreaming.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I closed the door and walked up the stairs and into my mum's bedroom. She was sitting there on her laptop with her glasses in her hand and she had them up to her mouth chewing a bit. She had a habit of doing that. She looked up to me and smiled.

"Hey your friends away?" I nodded and sat next to her. I got a quick glance and saw quite a bit.

"Mum who is Genaro?" She looked guilty and was trying to think of a way out.

"He's a friend from work." She put on a fake smile.

"Bullshit! I just saw what you were messaging to him. 'Thank you for these last few dates, when can I see you and make love to you again?' Seriously mum? Is this why you have been gone for so long and I wouldn't see you? How long has this been going on for?" I asked feeling the anger course through my veins.

"It was only on-" I cut her off. "How long!"

"It has been going on for a month." I gaped at her. That measely bitch!

"Where you ever planning to tell me! You left me alone in this house for son long thinking you were at work when really what you were doing was having sex with your new boyfriend! You have practically chosen a guy over me." My mum gasped and I could see the tears clouding her eyes.

"Honey, I was going to tell you but Derrick was keeping me busy he is so domineering not like Genaro." She shut up immeadiately and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Derrick? Oh my god! Seriously? Is this another god damn boy toy? Wow. I don't even know what to say or think.." I paused for two minutes I felt the tears travelling down my cheeks. "So how long have you and '_Derrick' _been together?" I said air-quoting his name.

"Eight months." She breathed.

"You have been lying to me this whole time? how could you do this to me. You left me alone for so long, and you weren't even planning to tell me about them." I rubbed my hands across my cheeks and dried away my tears. "I can't deal with anymore of this. I can't have another lying parent in my life." I walked out of my mum's room and went into my room and packed my bags, I packed my laptop, my charger, everything, Connie followed me.

"Sonny, where are you going?" She sniffled.

"I am going somewhere that no one will lie to me. Not anymore." I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. "Goodbye Connie." I walked out of the door and made a head for Chad and Porcha's house. Leaving Connie breaking her heart crying at the door.

**A/N: **Hey guys if you don't understand why Sonny was yelling at her mother about lying only twice it's because her father lied to her through her whole life and her mother knows this and had also been through it, but she done it anyway. Hope you guys liked this chapter and remember review. ;)


	15. Moving In

**Moving In**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Chad answered the door with a confused look on his face.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Chad asked then looked behind him to see Porcha standing there with a shocked face. "What happened?"

"Can I stay with you guys for a little while? Me and my mum had a fight." Chad nodded concerned for the girl he loves and cares very much about, he saw a tear dripping from her eye and he had wanted to rip his heart out right there and then. He pulled her in for a loving hug and he could feel her body trembling. He kissed her head and pulled away from her so that Porcha could take over. He didn't know what to do. Porcha also pulled her in for a hug and was rubbing her back soothingly. Porcha guided her into her bedroom and sat down on the bed and Chad kneeled in front of her with his hand on her knee.

"Sonny, what happened?" Porcha asked.

"My mum she has two boyfriends she never told me about, she has been lying to me for about eight months and she knows that I can't take it when people after my dad I can't have anyone lie to my face and she knew how I felt, I walked out on her. I just packed my bags and left." Sonny sniffled and Chad sat next to her on Porcha's bed and wrapped an arm around her and Sonny leaned her head against his shoulder. It took about five minutes for Sonny to calm down and before Chad and Porcha knew it Sonny fell asleep.

"I'll take her into my room she can sleep in next to me." Porcha looked at him warily. "Calm down, don't give me that look, i'm not going to touch her in her sleep. I would prefer that if she was awake she would enjoy it more." Chad whispered smirking at Porcha, Porcha made a gagging noise and Chad lifted Sonny in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He placed her on his double bed and walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a shirt. He stripped Sonny down to her bra and pants and put his shirt on her.

He pulled the covers down so that she would be in bed all snug as a bug. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. He pulled her in so that her head was against his chest. They stayed in that position until the next morning.

Sonny woke up to a beaming light shining down on her. She rolled over thinking she was in her own bed until she bumped into something beside her. She opened her eyes and saw that Chad was next to her sleeping. He looked cute when he was asleep. If he could hear her now, he would have killed her for calling him cute. She decided to wake him up, she was bored. She sat up a bit and kissed him on his neck, she smiled on his neck. Chad moaned and shifted around, I sucked his neck for about five minutes about to give him a love bite.

"Sonny, if you are giving me a love bite, then I am gonna so kick your ass." Chad mumbled and Sonny only sucked harder and the next thing she knew she was on her back and Chad was tickling her to death.

"Chad p-please, s-stop t-that t-tickles." She said giggling but Chad kept on tickling her.

"I will stop if you say 'oh Chad you are the hottest boy of our generation' what are you waiting for?" Chad smirked.

"No, I will never give in." Sonny pushed him and tried to attack him with her fingers and tickled him but he pushed her back again and tickled her until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"OK, ok, Chad you are the hottest boy of our generation." Chad sat back and smirked at her while Sonny scowled playfully at him. "I don't like you right now." Sonny sat up and turned her back to him with her legs crossed, her arms crossed and her chin tilted stubbornly. Chad came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands stroking her stomach.

"Ok, if you guys are done molesting each other, Sonny's dad is downstairs waiting; you might want to get dressed. You know and wear something appropriate." Porcha smirked at them then left the room. Sonny jumped up and got dressed and walked over to Chad and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips and then left the room. She walked down the stairs and saw Terry down there waiting for her pacing around worried.

"Hey, dad." Sonny said walking up to Terry and hugged him.

"Hey, I went by you mothers place and she told me you were here, what happened?" Terry pulled back from her and stroked her face.

"I left mum, she was lying to me she left alone in that house all the time because she having sex with two guys. So she abandoned me and lied to me. I left and I have been staying here with Chad and Porcha." Terry gave Sonny a disapproving look and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well why don't you come to mine, you can stay with me and Lucy we have a room done up for you already come on we'll have fun. Lucy is excited and nervous to meet you, she loves the sound of you already." Terry chuckled and Sonny nodded "Yeah, I would like that very much, I'll move in with you and Lucy." Sonny smiled at him and walked up the stairs and grabbed her things gave Chad a hug and a kiss and Porcha a hug and left to go to her dad's to live and meet Lucy.

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long Exams are infinite bitches! Wow guys surprise, I think you are all gonna love Terry more now since he is proving himself to be a good father anyways remember to review and thank you, every single one of you who take the time to review. Well Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year hope everyone got what they wanted.


End file.
